


It Was

by violetvaria



Category: My Favorite Martian (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Platonic Relationships, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetvaria/pseuds/violetvaria
Summary: They would not call it love.





	It Was

They would not call it love. They were both far too reticent for such expressions. Yet they were also too self-aware not to recognize, honestly, the feeling for what it was.

They called it friendship, and it was that too. It was abiding loyalty and devotion and trust, plus that alchemistic enjoyment of each other’s company that makes such friends rare. Yes, they were friends, but they were more.

The elder would, if pressed, admit to a deep fondness, even affection. The younger would allow that they were very close. To the outside world, they pretended at being family, and it became real the longer the façade went on. But even then, they could not say what truly lay between them.

They would not call it love, but it was.


End file.
